Breathing apparatus of the above-described type is known, for example, from U.K. Patent Specification No. 2170409A. This known apparatus includes a gas circuit means incorporating various valves and throttles whereby pulses of air or oxygen can be supplied to the patient on a cyclic basis. It also includes a switch whereby, instead, gas can be supplied to the patient on a continuous basis, the gas circuit means being by-passed.
In known breathing apparatus of the type in question, the gas control circuitry is usually embodied as a control module and a hand piece connected to the control module by a length of flexible tubing. All adjustments are effected at the control module, requiring the user to free at least one hand from the hand piece, which during use has connected to it a face mask which has to be hand held to seal around the patient's mouth and nose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved breathing apparatus for supplying breathable gas to a patient.